Realidades y Fantasías
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Historia renovada de Anillo de Compromiso escrita en Noviembre del 2013.Teresa Lisbon a encontrado alguien con quien ser feliz ¿Podrá Jane dejar atrás su venganza y luchar por Teresa? Sucesos inesperados que impiden ser felices a Jane y Lisbon, incluido el asunto RJ. Pasar y leerlo. Todo el JISBON QUE BRUNO NO NOS DA.


**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente no es mía; fue creada por Bruno Heller, le pertenece a Warner Bros y es transmitida por la CBS. Pero este Fan Fic es MIO. Derechos reservados de la autora Lupis Sanz.

**A/N:**Esta historia es la nueva versión de Anillo de Compromiso, que cambio su nombre a Realidades y Fantasías. Como les había mencionado fusionare varios capítulos en uno y esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Teresa Lisbon. Me costó un poco volver a tomar las riendas de este Fic, pero para mí es una joya y como tal intentare escribirla cuidadosamente. Por cierto este historia la escribí desde Noviembre y no es una réplica o imitación de lo que ocurre en la serie (6*16 "Violets")

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.  
**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 1: RUTINA**

Salí del elevador y eche un vistazo alrededor; todo estaba igual, la misma rutina de siempre; Van Pelt tras el ordenador y Rigsby cotilleando con Cho, pero mi vista se detuvo al ver el sillón vacío, di un suspiro de cansancio; ¿Qué problemas esta o estará ocasionando Jane?, antes de poder llegar a mi oficina Rigsby me intercepto y comenzó el sermón.

-Jefa tenemos un nuevo caso en Oakland California, posible robo que salió mal, aunque todo indica que la víctima fue apuñalada más de 3 veces.

-Tú, Cho y Van Pelt adelántense a la escena del crimen, cuando localice en donde se ha metido Jane los alcanzare.

Saque el móvil con la esperanza de que tuviera un mensaje o llamada perdida de parte de mi consultor pero el resultado era siempre el mismo; nada. Marque el número y espere unos segundos.

-Hola Lisbon ¿Caso nuevo?

-Jane ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Eh… Digamos que tuve hacer unas compras de vital importancia.

-¿Vital importancia?, podrías ser mas especifico.- cada vez me sentía más confundida.

-Sí, fui a comprar fruta para los chicos y te traje fresas

Alce la vista y me sobresalte un poco; ahí se hallaba en el marco de la puerta de mi despacho,tan concentrada estaba en la llamada que no me había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba parado frente a mí.

-Pensé que te habías ido con lo demás ¿Por qué te has quedado? – me dijo en un tono casual y despreocupado.

-No podía irme sin saber en dónde te encontrabas y los posibles problemas que podrías ocasionar.

-Para poder mentir a los demás primero que nada debes convencerte a ti misma- me dijo dedicando una de esas sonrisas que a veces me hacían rabiar pero otras me hacían sonreír a mí también.

-El detective Nick Amaro vendrá y debo entregarle algunos documentos- confesé con un poco de pena y sentí como el rojo se encendía en mis mejillas.

El B.I.C había trabajado en conjunto con el F.B.I, tratando de limar las asperezas; el enlace fue por medio de un detective llamado Nick Amaro digamos que este agente era distinto; es decir no era frívolo ni burlón era totalmente lo contrario; una excelente persona dedicada a su trabajo, muy respetuoso y atento sobre todo conmigo, podría decirse que yo me sentía muy alagada porque un hombre me dedicara un poco de atención, jamás pensé que yo fuera de esas personas que necesitan que otros alaguen sus cualidades para poder darse que están ahí, no podía negarlo la compañía de Nick llenaba un poco el vacío que la frialdad de Patrick provocaba en mí.

-Si eso suponía.- Su rostro se había vuelto un poco más serio.

-Le diré a Cho que se presente como responsable del equipo.-Anote en un papel la dirección de la escena del crimen y se lo entregue.-Por favor no causes muchos problemas ¿Si?

-Sabes que la figura de la ley aquí eres tú.

Le puse mala cara y agregue –Bueno recuerda que Cho no es igual que yo.

Me sonrió ampliamente y al salir de la oficina me dijo. –Disfruta tu cita.

No tuve tiempo de reclamarle nada, pues salió prácticamente corriendo de la oficina, no tuve otra opción más que reír un poco, aun me costaba trabajo aceptar el gran efecto que Jane producía en mí. Me concentre en los expedientes del caso, no tardo mucho tiempo y el apareció.

-Hola Teresa, veo que estas algo ocupada, no te quito mucho tiempo solo vengo por los últimos informes del caso- El también sonría pero su sonrisa no se compara en nada con la de Patrick.

Le entregue el folder amarillo en sus manos, lo mire a los ojos y dije.- Me alegro de haber conocido a una persona como tú, ojala algún día podamos volver a coincidir.- Mi voz de llevaba algunos matices de nostalgia.

-Pues eso será muy fácil.-Se sonrojo un poco.-Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?, no como compañeros si no como amigos.-

-Por el momento la brigada tiene un caso en puerta, pero claro que me gustaría solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo.- al parecer mis ojos se iluminaron un poco y los del también.

Los chicos llegaron cansados y fastidiados, Rigsby me conto que Patrick encontró al culpable en la misma escena del crimen, resulto ser una señora de 70 años, aunque parecía increíble era cierto, la mujer mato a su propio nieto para evitar que este se casara con una chica afroamericana. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la locura? Los asesinos pueden ser hasta las personas que te rodean, eso me dio un poco de escalofríos; que tus propios familiares fueran capaces hacerte daño…

Mi teléfono sonó e inmediatamente identifique el númeroque se mostraba en la pequeña pantalla, automáticamente se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola Nick en que puedo ayudarte.

-A veces suelo ser un poco impaciente pero… me entere que la brigada atrapo al asesino hoy mismo en la escena del crimen, cada vez nos superan un poco más, su agilidad es increíble.

-Sabes que más que nada es por Jane.

-¿Entonces estás libre esta noche?

-Supongo que si.-En el fondo me sentía muy contenta de que Nick fuera tan insistente, eso me daba muchas esperanzas e ilusiones que creí pérdidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esa no fue la única inusual noche en la que tome café hubo muchas más rompiendo así la aburrida rutina en la que me encontraba; esperanzada de que algún día Patrick decidiera terminar su estúpida venganza y darse cuenta del gran amor que le tengo desde hace años, pero en el fondo sabía que eso solo pasaría en mis sueños, ya era hora de darme otra oportunidad con alguien que realmente me ofreciera lo que buscaba; una seguridad emocional y un poco de amor.


End file.
